Battle of the super warriors
by SSJ4 GOGETENKS
Summary: a new warrior is on the scene who could it be


The battle of the super warriors  
  
The story begins with Goku, Gohan, Piccolo and Vegeta all on the planet of the kai's. They all are training for the up and coming martial arts tournament in the other world due to a rule set by king Yema you do not have to be dead to take part in the tournament.  
  
Goku is sparring with Piccolo and Vegeta is sparring with Gohan who has now learned how to ascend higher than mystic but is determined to go that one step further after Vegeta got his tail back using the same method in which Goku went through on the planet of the kai's .  
  
Chou gohan is throwing lightning fast punches into SSJ4 vegeta who has a cocky smile on his face while his head is effortlessly moving left to right. "Cut it out vegeta" but vegeta still defends using only his head. "At least use your arms" vegeta raises an eyebrow but his arms still remain at his side. "Hey you guys lunchtime" goku waves over to vegeta and gohan. Vegeta sits down and grabs a bowl of rice and in between mouthfuls asks "I still don't see the point in all this training kakarot I mean you and I have already exceeded SSJ4 but I don't understand why you want us to keep training?" goku smiles to vegeta and says "the training will all be worth it, besides this wasn't my idea in the first place it was krillins" "KRILLINS" vegeta looks p off "why would he want us all to train here does he think us going to this planet is the only way to win the martial arts tournament on earth. I mean you got goten. Trunks and 18 not to mention three eyes and his half pint sidekick then you have Hugh hefner wanabe I mean what was up with using the dragonballs to make him young again.  
  
Gohan looks at vegeta and explains "yeah well it's not as if we needed to wish for anything and besides no evil has hit earth for 5 years if it happens it happens so just cool off a little bit besides don't you think the training could take you to a next level of saiyan? Gohan winks at his dad "what are you 2 up to" vegeta has a angry smile on his face if you think I am going to train here for another second without knowing whats going on then you can p off.  
  
Vegeta gets ready to use instant transmission and leave the planet when goku yells "hey vegeta come back, ok I will tell you" vegeta sits back down and goku starts to explain "you know that the people in the other world are a lot stronger than normal opponents" "well this years tournament it is only for fused warriors and that's why we need to train here and not on earth" vegeta looks surprised and starts talking "but why didn't we just go into the room of soul and time and train there surely we could get more training done there than on this planet" goku says calm down vegeta I'm getting to that part" "as I was saying elder kai has found a way to bend time on this planet so its just like the time/soul room but with an added difference there is a gas now on this planet that boosts our power level so we can't actually feel or power increase until we leave the planet but there is one catch" figures, there always is a downside" vegeta shrugs disappointingly "only 1 warrior from each planet can fight in the other world tournament" "WHAT, you cannot be serious, only 1 fighter"Vegeta yelled yeah I know that's when krillin gave me the idea of how we can all fight" just then kibitoshin instantly transmits in front of them with a rather special looking box.  
  
"Sorry I'm late goku but it took forever to make these things" "thanks but hold on to these for a little longer would you kibitoshin" goku hands the box back to kibito "so kakarot whats in the box" vegeta asked curiously "I don't want to reveal too much information just now but if you want to know that badly I will tell you, in that box is a set of potara earrings" vegeta looks puzzled and says but that can only fuse 2 powers" "not this time" goku says happily "you see that's why kibito has not been here since we arrived he was away getting these earrings made there are 4 earrings so that means 4 people can fuse together but we need to train more before we can use the potara earrings.  
  
Gohan has nearly ascended past Chou level and you and I are nearly at our maximum potential and with piccolo's cell regeneration which will take effect once we fuse so it means that we are basically indestructible." 


End file.
